A Forbidden Love and A Bloody War
by Kat Von
Summary: "Bonnie, there is a war coming. Do you want to be on the side where i know your going to live or do you want to be on the side where i know your gonna die. You have one day to decide." she said. I know i suck at summaries but i would really love it if you would read my story.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: this is my first story I have put on fanfiction and I really want to know what other people who don't know me think of it. Give me lots of freed back, good or bad I will welcome everything with open arms. Also I suck at grammar so if you see any mistake or miss spelling feel free to tell me. This takes place after 3x12.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own these characters so sad but true.**

"_Bonnie__**!"**__ I heard my Grams scream._

_I looked around to see I was on the porch of some cabin. Why the hell am I at a cabin? Whose cabin am I at?! _

_I turned around to see Grams…Emily? and Abby? Running toward me with the look of horror on their faces. Grams and Emily had on different clothes on then when they normally appear to me. Emily had on…jeans? What the hell is going on here?! _

_When they reached me Emily and Grams immediately took me into their arms and I saw Abby run into woods after something. I turned back to Grams and Emily talking to me. I couldn't hear them. I mean I could but barely, it sounded like I was underwater and I could hear people yelling at me from the shore. Emily pointed to my chest with a pained look on her face. I looked down to see that there was an arrow in my chest. Everything just hit me, a white, burning pain started to spread through me body coming from my chest._

_My knees buckled, no longer able to hold up my weight anymore. I started to scream from the pain in my chest. My Grams kneeled in front of me, telling me something. Why can't I hear her! She looked up at Emily and nodded. Emily propped me against her chest. I cried out because the movement caused the arrow to shift in my chest. Emily was whispering in my ear and held my arms down. She held them so tight that I was sure I was going to have bruises in the next day._

_Grams looked at me with grim look on her face. She put both her hands on the arrow, never looking away from my face. I think she was counting down…she was going to pull the arrow out. I squeezed my eyes shut, waiting for the pain to come. When the pain never came, I opened my eyes. Klaus was standing over me with a smug look on his face._

"_Hello Love" he smiled down at me. I could hear loud and clear. Why could I hear him and not Grams or Emily? _

_I looked up at him. His eyes turned gold and black veins formed under his eyes and moved toward me. I closed my eyes and screamed._

_I opened my eyes with a gasp; I realized that I was in my room. It was just a dream._

_I rubbed my chest where the arrows was, there was nothing but the frantic beat of my heart. _

_I closed my eyes and took a deep breathe. _

"_Just a dream" I whispered to my self._

_I opened my eyes to see a man, at the foot of my bed, with a cross bow in his hands…pointed at me._

"_Boo" he said and pulled the trigger. I screamed_

I shot up in my bed with a scream still in my throat. I closed my eyes to calm myself down. I took a deep breathe and opened them. No one was there. I was in my room … alone and safe…for now.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own the TVD character or the song Put it down by Brandi.**

**A/N: I going to change a few things. Klaus didn't fine them, Damon led him to a different site and they still have all four coffins at the old witch's house.**

"….if you put it down right the way I want it, play your cards right, maybe we can fall in love." I belted Put it down at the top of my lungs in the shower. I closed my eyes to rinse the shampoo out of my hair. When I opened them, a woman was standing in front of me.

"What the Hell!" I screamed. She had on some old green dress. She had long blonde hair that went all the way do to her waist.

She opened her mouth to say something but no sound came out. I opened my mouth to say go away when this high pitch sound filled the bathroom.

The room started shaking and the lights started to flicker. The water turned red as blood.

I back up to the front of the shower and fell down with my hands over my ears. I squeezed my eyes shut, hoping it would go away.

"STOP IT, PLEASE…JUST STOP!" I screamed. I tried to use magic to make it go away but right when I started to say a spell everything just stopped. It was like nothing ever happened. First I have this horrible nightmare and now I'm imagining this. Am I going crazy? What the hell is going with me?

I heard my cell phone ringing in my bedroom. I took a deep breathe to gather myself and turned off the shower. My phone stop ringing and I could hear some talking on it. Who the hell was in my room using my phone? My father wasn't home and I didn't invent anybody over.

I wrapped myself in a towel and threw the bathroom door open.

I frowned. No one was there. I walked over to my bed to see my phone laying on it. I could have sworn I put it on my nightstand. Maybe I am going crazy.

"You know, you should really lock your doors Bonnie." A voice said from behind me. I snapped my head around so fast I could challenge the speed of a vampire.

"I mean, anybody could walk right in." she laughed.

"Who the hell are you? How did get in my house." I demanded.

"My name is Lamiai, but you can call me Mia. As for your second question you father invited me in." she walked over to my dresser and picked a picture of me and grams up. She frowned and rubbed her finger over the face of my Grams.

"My Father? My Father isn't even here." I said.

"I paid him a visit, I...convinced him to let in and he said yes." She walked over to me and lifts a hand to my face. I slapped it away.

"You're a vampire" I whispered. She walked around me and stops when she was behind me.

"Bingo" she whispered in my ear.

I turned around to face her. "Look whatever you want me to do, Ill do it just leave my Dad alone."

She laughed and put her hands on my face. "Bonnie, I don't want to hurt your dad. I just wanted to get into your house and I knew if I asked you, you would've said no."

I slapped her hands away and tried to fry her brain. She was pissing me off.

"You should stop before you tired your self out, its not going to work." She chuckled.

"Alright now that we both know each other, why don't you tell me where Klaus' family is?" She said seriously.

"No." I gritted though my teeth.

She pined me by the neck to the wall. "There is someone in those coffins that belongs to me and I would like him back. Tell. Me. Where. They. Are."

Her eyes turned completely black and purple veins formed underneath them. She tightened her hold on my neck.

I started to choke and black spots formed in my eye sight.

All of sudden she was thrown off of me and on the fall screaming. I drop down to the floor, coughing trying to catch my breath. I closed my eyes to build my power to fight her, but opened them she was gone.

~BBBBBBBBBBB~

"I'm telling you Elena. I could stop her, she was too strong." I ranted. Stefan, Caroline, Damon, Elena and I were in the stoner pit before school trying to figure out what is going and who was this Mia chic.

Elena put her hands on my shoulder and looked me in the eye. "Okay Bonnie, breathe. Okay start from the beginning, what happened."

I took a deep breathe and told them everything, even the nightmare from last night.

"Damon what is it." Stefan asked. We all turned our eyes to Damon.

"I know this girl…me and her were…Together for some time in the early 1930s. She's bad news" Damon informed.

"Yeah Damon I think we got that." Caroline scoffed.

"No I don't think you do Blondie, she not some ordinary vampire, she also a witch. So if she wants those coffins, they are going to let her have them and since she with Klaus we are going to back to square one" Damon sneered.

"It's not nice to talk to about somebody behind their back." Mia said from behind us.

"What do you want Mia." Stefan asked.

"I want those coffins Salvatore, but that's not what I came here for. I came here to apologize to Bonnie." She started to walk toward me when Damon of all people stepped in front of her.

"Since when do you say sorry to people." He said to her. She grabs the back of his neck and whispered in his ear. Damon stepped away with a surprised look on his face and walked away.

"What did you say to him?" Elena demanded.

She looked at Elena with a scowl on her face. "I wouldn't speak to me if I were you Gilbert. You not really my Favorite person right now." Mia sneered.

She tried to get closer when Stefan blocked her.

She smirked, and kissed him on the lips. When she let him go her fell to the ground, passed out. Caroline tried to stop but she was frozen in the place.

"What did you do to them." Elena yelled. She dropped down to Stefan, trying to wake him up.

She stops in front of me and grab my hands. I tried to pull them away but her grip was too tight.

"I'm sorry for losing my temper this morning and I promise it will never happen again. I just get angry when someone takes something that's mine." She whispered.

I looked in her eyes and I could tell that she was telling the truth. She dropped my hands and walked away.

"How?" I called out to her.

"How what?" She stopped and turned around.

"How are you a vampire and a witch?" I asked.

She opened her mouth to reply when the bell rang.

"You better hurry before you later for history." She smiled and turned to walk away.

"Wait! What about my friends." I asked. She snapped her fingers. I heard Stefan wake up and Elena gasp of relief.

"See you around Bennett." She waved. I felt someone grab my wrist. I looked up to see Caroline looking at me with questioning eyes.

"I don't even know Care."

I got a feeling that isn't the last time I will see her.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: The link to see what Mia looks like is my profile, along with her and Bonnie's outfits and Mia's car. I am going to have a huge time gap here and this chapter and the rest of the story is going to take place after Abby was changed and later left…again. Everything that happened in the show happened in the story. It just makes everything easier, for me, to write in the story. Enjoy **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

_Silence. I hear nothing. Am I still in Mystic Falls? You know the feeling you get when you're alone and it so dark that you can barely see your hand. You can hear something behind you but you can't see what it is? The feeling of fear is so great, that I can barely breathe. I know I'm being watched by someone or something._

_I hear a growl behind me. I tried to run but I'm paralyzed fear. I can feel someone breathing on the back neck. My body is trembling, when the person pulls my hair away from my neck and till my head to the side. I tensed when I felt their lips on my neck._

"_Relax, love" he whispered in my ear. I gasp and turn around._

"_Klaus" I whisper his name. He smirked and stroked my face._

"_You're so beautiful." He leaned down to kiss me but stopped. He was looking behind me. I frowned and turned around, and Grams was standing behind us._

"_You have to forgive them." She said._

"_Forgive who?"I questioned. She nodded behind me, and I turned around to see the Original vampires, the Salvatore brothers, and Abby standing behind me._

"_Why should I forgive them? All they did was hurt me" I sneered._

"_Because they are your family," Grams simply said._

"_Excuse me! You, Elena, and Caroline are my family, not them."I scoffed._

_Her eyes flashed with anger when I said Elena's name. "That girl is not your family, Bonnie. She will only bring you down. She is poison." She yelled._

_I stepped back in shock. Grams never yelled at me. She grasped my hands in hers and brought them to her lips._

"_Baby, I need you to listen to me very carefully okay. There is a war coming between the supernatural. You are too weak to survive it, you need more power and you need to learn how to control that power. That girl Mia, she going to help, you have to trust her." she explained. _

"_What are you talking about?" I asked._

_She cupped my face and looked me in the eye "Promise me, that you will keep an open mind." She pleaded._

"_I promise." I whispered._

_She kissed my forehead and pulled me into a hug. I buried face in her hair, committing her scent to my memory. I missed her so much. She pulled away and wiped the tears rolling down face._

"_You need to wake up. "She said._

_I shook my no. "No I want to stay here with you."I stepped closer to her. _

"_I know baby, I know. You will see me again but now you have to wake up." Her voice started to faded. I tried to grab her but my hand went right through her._

"_No! Grams come back! Grams!" I cried. _

"Grams!" I woke up with a gasp.

I curled my self into a ball and just cried. What did she mean by I would see her again?

~BBBBBBBBBB~

Mia's POV.

I was pacing back and forth trying to figure out what to do.

"Could you please stand still? You are giving me a headache!" Damon said from the couch as he rubbed his temples, trying to ease the pain in his head.

We were having a meeting and for some reason everybody voted that I would be the one who would 'enlighten' Bonnie.

"You need to calm down Mia; you are only going to stress your self." Elijah rubbed his hands up and down my arms trying to calm me down.

"Elijah, I love you. I really do but now I need you to shut up. Okay thank you." I pulled myself out of his hold and continued pacing. He sighed and went to sit next to Rebekah.

"Its okay, brother, she didn't mean it. You know how she gets when she stressed. If anyone is to blame, it's Nik. He's the one who wanted her deal with Bonnie in the first place." She said.

"Oh alright put the blame on me." Klaus commented from the window.

"Well, you're the one in love with the girl, why don't you do it." Rebekah suggested.

"Because she hates him," Abby said from her seat next to Damon.

"Why don't you do then?" Rebekah narrowed her eyes at her.

"Because she hates me too," Abby said guilty.

"She doesn't hate you Abigail, she's just…disappointed. That's all." Sheila put her arm around shoulders and pulled her into a side hug.

"Thanks Mama." Abby whispered. She laid her head on her mother shoulder.

"Please." Rebekah scoffed and rolled her eyes.

"Rebekah," Emily scolded from her seat on the other side of Damon.

"Oh come off it Emily. You all need to stop babying her. She abandoned her child, stop making seem like she did nothing wrong." Rebekah sneered.

"They're not but you continually berated Abby doesn't make it any better and don't you ever speak to Emily that way again." Damon repealed. Emily squeezed his hand to calm him down.

"Since when did you become high and mighty?" Rebekah snorted.

"Since you become a self-centered bitch." Damon replied.

"Damon!" Sheila and Emily scolded.

Elijah grabbed Rebekah around the waist when she tried to attack Damon.

"Would the both stop acting like two-year olds, you're not helping." I said.

"Yes, please do." Klaus commented.

We all turned our focus to the front door, when Kol walked stepped into the house.

"Well?" I asked.

"She made up with Elena and they are friends again. The relationship is still a little rocky from what I can see. Jeremy is still pining for her but I don't think she is going to give into him anytime soon." Kol smirked. He walked to the bar and poured himself a glass of bourbon.

"I don't see why we just don't kill the Gilberts and grab Bonnie for the taking." Rebekah mused.

"Patience Rebekah, Ayanna foresaw her becoming apart of our family. We just have to wait a little longer. Plus I don't think killing the Gilbert's will win her over." Elijah assured her.

"Well, I'm tired of waiting. I want Bonnie with us now. Mother and Father are growing stronger everyday. She is unprotected." Rebekah pouted.

"Now I have to agree with you on that one, Bekah." Klaus agreed.

"Mia, why don't you go to Bonnie and see if you can convince her at least come to the mansion and we'll move from there." Shelia suggested.

"Okay. Kol where is she?" I asked. I grabbed my keys and purse .

"She is at the grill with the Gilberts and Stefan." He replied.

"Oh goody." I said sarcastically.

"Be good, young lady." I heard Damon call out as climb into my car.

~MMMMMMMMM~

I took a deep breath as I stare at the front of the grill. I don't know why but Bonnie makes me revert back to when I was a shy human. I grab the necklace my mother gave me on my twelfth birthday for strength. I let the breathe I was holding and got out of the car. I paused when I got to the front door; I could feel her presence from inside. I pulled the door open and pushed the feeling of uneasiness down. Now is not the time to chicken out.

I scanned the crowd looking for her and found her looking at with a frown on her face. I smirked as I walked over to her with my head held high.

Bonnie's POV

"Great" I mutter under breathe as I watch Mia walk over.

"What?" Elena asked.

"Hey Guys, mind if I borrow Bonnie for a moment." She smiled down at us.

"Actually yes we do." Stefan replied.

"That really wasn't a question, more of a statement if you will." She said.

"What did you do with Damon?" Elena questioned.

"Damon is where his supposed to be, away from you."Mia growled at her.

"Why do you hate me so much? I didn't do anything to you." Elena wondered.

"I don't like you, doppelganger. All you do is cause trouble for everybody around you." She sneered. I could see that Mia was getting angry at Elena boldness.

"Okay I will speak with." I agreed. I moved to get out of my seat when Jeremy grabbed my arm.

"Bonnie, I don't think that's a good idea." He whispered. I smiled and covered his hand with my own.

"I'll be fine Jer." I assured him.

"She might hurt you." He pressed.

"Calm down I won't hurt her." Mia scoffed from behind us.

"we don't know that." He glared at her. She rolled her eyes at him.

"Come on we can talk in the back." I lead her to the store room in the bar of the grill.

When we were finally alone she started to say a spell.

"What was that?" I asked when she was done

"Silencing spell, don't ripper boy to hear us. Cute outfit by the way." She commented.

"You too, so what do you want." I asked.

"What I cant come check up on you." She said.

I gave her a look and she smiled.

"Okay fine I wanted to see if you thought about what Shelia told you?" She questioned.

"How do you know about that? She came to me in a dream last night." I narrowed my eyes at her.

"I'm really good at my day job." She replied.

"I haven't really gave it much thought." I frowned at her.

"Have you not payed attention to any or the dreams that you have been having." She said.

"No not really." I replied.

"The dreams are signs Bonnie. The first one: Emily and Shelia were alive. Abby was a vampire, Klaus called you love, and the man with the cross bow. The second one: Esther showing up in the shower, Shelia's message to you. The spirits a trying to tell you something Bonnie, you just have to open your eyes." She stressed.

It was like a light bulb went off in my head. Everything made sense. I had dream were Abby was vampire and then Damon turns her into one, I had another one were I was shown Esther and how great her power was next she on my door step acting for my help. Grams talks about a war next this happens. Wait…Grams was alive in the first dream.

"Is…is my grams alive?" I whispered.

"Yes," she answered.

I covered the sob the tried to escape my mouth with my hand. I covered my face with my hand and calmed myself down.

"Where is she?" I asked.

"She is save." She stated.

"Take me to her." I demanded.

"Bonnie…" she said.

"Now" I bit out.

"Okay but you can not let them were you are going." She pulled out her cell phone and dialed a number.

"Okay" I nodded.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: okay like over 500 people from all around the world read my story and I am fucking jumping for joy but do you know what is bringing me down? The lack of reviews. Reviews make my world go round, even if you want to tell me that I suck balls at writing and should probably stop or that you want more and that you fucking love it or too tell me stop fucking whining , I don't care. You see the pretty box that say your review here or whatever at the end of the page, write something in it. I don't care what it says. I'm going crazy here thinking that the 500 something people are reading my story are laughing at it because I suck shit at writing. Oh one other thing, my excessive use of vulgar language will be used through out the story and lots of vampire sex and regular sex will be in the story too. Elena bashing also, so don't be shock when she get bitch slap by a fuck lot of people. Okay I'm done ranting…for now****.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own shit; if I did Bonnie would be held on a goddamn pedestal.**

**BPOV**

I pushed past Elena and Stefan as they asked me questions about what happen in the closet.

"Bonnie, please talk to me. What is going on? What did she say to you?" Elena prodded. I grabbed my things and headed to the door.

"Elena, just leave it." I said. Jeremy grabbed my arm and pulled me close to him.

"Bonnie I don't want you going anywhere with her. She dangerous." He pleaded with me.

"Jeremy I will be fine." I tried to pull away but he held me tighter.

"At least let me go with you." He pressed. I heard Mia give annoyed sign from next to me.

"I'm 560 years old vampire and you're a 17 year old _human_ boy, what are going to do?" She snapped. She pulled my arm free and pulled out the door to her car.

"You could kill her."Elena said as they followed us.

"Since when do you care whether she live or dies? Besides, if I wanted her dead, she'd be dead already." Mia replied. She unlocked the car for me and opened the door, and then walks around to the driver's side. I climb in the car and went to close to door when Stefan stopped me.

"Call me the minute there is trouble and I will come get you." He whispered.

"Can will please move this along, I want to go home." Mia said as she started the car.

I smiled at him and closed to door.

Mia pulls out of the parking pace and leans her head out the window. "You follow us Salvatore and rip your lung out through your ass. Same goes for your pet human and her brother." She threatened with a smile on her face. Jeremy flipped her off as we drove away. She just laughed it off.

"Why do you hate them so much?" I asked.

"Because they're human." She said as if she said it everyday.

"I'm human." I pressed.

She laughed and shook her head. "No you're a witch."

"What about Stefan?" I questioned. The smile fell from her face and a frown replaced it. I instantly felt bad for asking the question, so I changed the subject.

"Where are we going?" I looked out the window and tried to see which way we were going.

"We are going to Klaus' house." She replied.

I snapped my head around. "Why is my grams his house?" I said heatedly.

"All in good time Bonnie, all in good time." I assured me.

For the rest of the car ride it was silent. I closed my eyes and leaned my head against the window, trying to stop the headache that was coming on.

~BBBBBBBB~

When I opened my eyes we were parked in front a huge house. I turned my head to see Mia staring at me, like she was waiting for to wake up.

"How long have we been here?" I asked sitting up in my seat.

"Like a minute." She said. She turned the car off and got out.

"Why didn't you wake me when we got here?" I pondered as I climbed on of the car. We started up the path that leads to the house.

"I had to tell everybody to leave so you and Sheila had some time alone." She explained. She opened the door for me and paused by the doorway.

"Where is she?" I asked looking around for her.

"She through there," Mia pointed to the doors to my right. I took a few steps and stop in front of the doors.

I took a deep breathe and opened the doors.

**A/N: Review please. 5 or more and I will update tomorrow.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: don't own anything.**

**Sheila's POV**

I turned my head when I heard the door open. I put the book I was reading down on the table in front of me and got up to face her. She looked the same as the day I left her. Yes I have seen her in her dreams but its nothing compared to seeing her in the waking world.

"Bonnie" I whispered. I opened my arms when she ran/walked toward. Her arms went around my neck and she buried her face in my hair, just like when she was a baby. I looked behind her to see Mia closing the door to give us some time alone. I nodded my thanks to her. I held Bonnie tighter when I felt her sobs shake her body.

"Shh…its ok." I whispered in her ear. I when I tried to pull away, she shook her head no and held me even tighter.

"I'm not going anywhere baby, I just want to sit down." I assured her. She loosened her hold just enough for me to guide us to the couch.

When we sat down she immediately grabbed my hand.

"How?" she asked.

"Mia brought me back." I replied.

"Witches don't have the power to bring people back from the dead, Grams. How did she do it?" I questioned.

"She uses dark magic. She bounded mine and Emily's life to her. We have all the characteristics as she does except the need for blood." I explained.

"You can never die." She whispered.

"Only if Mia does." I answered.

"Where is Emily?" she wondered.

"She is upstairs with Damon." I said.

"Damon?" she asked.

"I know, but he a pretty nice person once you get to now him." I said.

"Get to….Grams are you listening to your self right now! This is Damon Salvatore we talking about!" she laughed.

"I know, but you have to forgive him Bonnie, all of them, they are your family." I pleaded.

She gave an unladylike snort and shook her head.

"She right you know." We turned to see Emily and Abby standing at the door.

"I forgave Damon for what he did to me; I think you can do the same." Abby said.

"There is a war coming Bonnie. That's why we are here…that's why you are here. You need to find it in you heart to forgive them. You need them, whether you think so or not. Damon is your family because he is my lover. He is willing to work everything out with you, the others to. You just have to let them." Emily said.

"They tried to kill me!" Bonnie yelled.

**BPOV**

What is wrong with them! Witches we suppose to defend nature against them, not get into bed with them!

"We all make mistakes love" I felt him before I even heard him. I looked up to see Mia and Damon with the original family standing by the door.

"Mistakes…trying to kill some is not an everyday mistake." I sneered at him.

"I haven't actually tried to kill you. No you managed to do that all on your own. You, on the other hand, have tried to kill me on several occasions, and if I remember correctly nether has Rebekah or Kol. Now Elijah and Damon are a different story. Damon ripped your throat out and Elijah ordered a bounty on your mother's head, so I can understand you dislike for them. Why do you hate me? Is it because I'm a vampire? Is it because I have terrorized you 'friends'? What is it?" Klaus pondered.

"He right ya know. You know, I know, hell everybody in this room knows. You need to stop hating and judging people on what they are but on who they are." Mia commented.

"We are offering you a family that will love and protect you, Bonnie. All you have to do is say yes." Abby said.

I just stared at them. These people are nuts.

"I have an idea." Rebekah piped up from the back.

"Oh yes! Please let's hear on of your _brilliant _plans, sister." Kol snarked.

"Kol," Elijah reprimanded.

"Thank you. Since today is Friday why don't you spend the weekend here and get to know us better." She suggested.

I closed my eyes and pinched the bridge of my nose "Okay but this doesn't mean everything is going to be rainbows and unicorns… it just means I will _try_."

Mia smiled and turned to Grams. "See I told you she would agree."

**Mia POV**

"First thing to do is we need to get whatever we have off our chest. Kol go first. Now." I said. He rolled his eyes and walked to stand in front of Bonnie.

"I'm sorry whatever I did to make you mad." He apologized.

"You broke Matt's hand." She said deadpanned.

"I will apologize to him too." He promised.

"Okay." Bonnie said.

"Rebekah," I pushed her toward Bonnie.

"I'm sorry for everything that I did to you and your friends." She apologized.

"Okay." Bonnie whispered. I nodded my head and pushed Elijah toward Bonnie.

"I am truly sorry for my actions against you and your mother." He apologized.

"I…know why you did what you did it. You were protecting your family and I admire that but next time you hurt my family, I will set you balls on fire." Bonnie threatens.

"As you wish," He laughed.

"Come on Damon." Emily led Damon to stand in front of Bonnie. He actually looked scared for a second. He bent down so he was eye level with her.

"I'm sorry that I bit you and I'm sorry I was the reason why your Grams died, and I am sorry changing your Mother." He whispered. I jumped when I saw Bonnie slap him. She looked like she was going to cry. She raised her hand and slaps him again. She raised her hand again but instead she grabbed his face.

"I forgive you, but if you ever hurt them again I will burn you to ash." She said calmly.

"Count on." He smirked and stepped back to give Emily some room.

"I'm sorry for taking over your body with out your consent." Emily said.

"It's okay." Bonnie replied.

"Your turn Abby," I said.

She step forward and opened her mouth when Bonnie wrapped her arms around her neck.

"I forgive you…just don't leave me again." She said.

"I promise." Abby whispered.

"Okay sob moment over, Klaus go." I pushed.

"I am so sorry for everything." He simply said. They just stood there looking at each. She held up her finger and gave him a look.

"One change and that's it," She said.

"Okay." He agreed.

"Okay since that is over why don't you tell me about this war I keep hearing about." Bonnie asked.

I smiled and put my arm around shoulders.

"Well….."

**A/N: review and ill tell you the reason.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Thanks to StillStacie for helping me.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own shit.**

**MIA'S POV**

"So basically this war is about Mikael and Esther teaming up to kill the children…and they need all of us because their parents have an army of vampires, witches and werewolves." Bonnie said. We all nodded our heads at her.

"Why can't I tell Elena or Caroline?" Bonnie asked.

"Because Elena will fuck everything up and Caroline…well you can tell her as long as she won't tell Elena." I said.

"Okay." Bonnie answered.

"Okay what?" Damon pressed.

"Okay…I'll help you but only because vampire need to stay alive for my family to stay alive." She explained.

"Okey dokey now that Bon-Bon is in our little club…"

"Wait I just have one question." Bonnie interrupted me.

"…and what is that?" I asked.

"Why are you helping them?" she asked her family and me.

"Klaus saved all are lives. If not for him we would not be here." Emily explained.

"I don't understand…I thought Mia brought you back." Bonnie questioned.

"I did but I needed original blood to do it…and since you had Elijah when I did it, I asked Klaus." I answered.

"But that still doesn't explain you." She asked me.

"Maybe some other time," I dodged. I turned to walk toward the door when Elijah grabbed my arm.

"For her to fully understand this…conflict between you and my mother, you must tell her your story." He whispered only so I can hear.

"I can't," I whispered. He let go of my arm and cupped my face in his hands. He gave me a sweet kiss on the lips and looked me in the eye.

"Lamiai… she is family." I rolled my eyes and pushed him away.

"Okay, fine." I grumbled.

"Thank you." He pecked me on the nose and led me to sit next to Bonnie. He sat behind me with his hand on my back.

I took a deep breathe and turned. I held my hand out for her to take. "Give me your hand."

"Why?" she asked. I sighed and grabbed her hand.

"I'm answering your question, now close your eyes." I explained.

I closed my eyes and opened my memories to her.

_******Flashback*******_

"_**Lamiai!" I heard Lilith call out.**_

"_**Up here!" I yelled back. **_

_**I closed my eyes and breathed in the smell of the forest. I used to run through this forest all day long when I was a little girl. I loved the feeling of freedom it gave me, but as I grew old my father told me it was improper for a woman to play in the forest or climb trees. **_

_**I looked down to see my sister glaring at me from the ground.**_

"_**Are you up there by your self?" She questioned.**_

"_**Yes." I answered. I closed my eyes and waited for the yelling to come.**_

"_**Lamiai! You know what the deal was, you can't go up there with out me or some else with you!" she scolded me.**_

"_**And who would come out here with me!? Everybody in this village either hates our family or is scared of us!" I yelled back down to her. I bunched up my skit in my hand and started too jumped down.**_

"_**Be careful!"Lilith cautioned. **_

_**Ever since our mother died she took on the role as my protector. When I landed on the ground I smoothed my dress down and looked at her.**_

"_**We are half vampire, Lilith, we don't hurt easily."**_

"_**Still you can get hurt and you should have gone to me." she said softly. Lilith linked arms with me and led me to the path to our house.**_

"_**You were with Adam, and I know better not interrupt you two." I whispered.**_

"_**No matter, you can still come to me." She squeezed my hand.**_

"_**Do you miss Mama?" I asked. She stopped and looked at me.**_

"_**Of course I do. Why do you ask?" She pondered.**_

"_**Because I don't…does that me I'm horrible person." I asked.**_

"_**No Lamiai…Mother died when you were a baby, it is not wrong to not miss her. You barely knew her." She explained. I felt the tears run down my face. Lilith brushed them away with her hands.**_

"_**Why did they burn her." I whispered.**_

"_**Because they do not understand us…that why you must not tell anybody what we are," She pressed.**_

"_**I know but that doesn't stop them from hating us." I said.**_

"_**Let's not talk of such things anymore." Lilith said.**_

_**We walked the rest of the way in silence.**_

_**~LLLLLLLLLLL~**_

_**When were neared our village we heard screams and saw that our house was on fire. I saw that our father was in the middle of the village fight a man.**_

"_**PAPA!" I tried to run toward the house but Lilith held me back. He saw and told us to run. I tried to run and help him but my sister's grip was too strong.**_

"_**No Lamiai! We must go!" She pleaded with me. I could hear in her voice that she was trying not to cry.**_

_**We picked up our skirts and run as fast as we could. **_

"_**Lamiai, you must run faster!" I heard Lilith yell at me. She used her vampire powers more than I did so she was a lot faster than I was. I looked me behind me to see if anybody was following us when I heard Lilith scream. I pushed my self faster to help her. **_

"_**No!" I screamed. The same man my father was fighting was holding my sister down with one arm and with the other held a stake over her heart.**_

"_**Lamiai! Run!" Lilith screamed before the man shoved the stake through her heart. I just stood there. I looked into the eyes of my sisters killer and I felt rage run through my veins. I held out my hand and through an oak tree at him. I felt the rage leave my body and fear replace it. I knew he wasn't dead. I run as I fast I could and didn't stop until I knew I was safe. I mad a promise that day that I would grow stronger and kill the man who took away my family. **_

_*******end flashback******_

I opened my eyes to see Bonnie had tears in her eyes. She was going to say something but I held up my hand and shook my head.

"No don't say anything. You don't have to." I said.

"Mia we have to get ready." Shelia said.

"Ready for what?" Bonnie asked.

"Training… Come on let go change." I took her hand and led up to my room.

I walked to my dresser and pulled out a love pink swear shirt and through it Bonnie. " Here, keep the leggings and you can where this. You can wear these to." I handed her a pair of high-top chucks from under my bed. I grabbed a pair of legging and put a sweater on. I changed my booties for a pair of high-top chucks.

"Alright lets go." I grabbed my keys and headed on stairs with Bonnie trailing behind me.

"So what are you going to be teaching me?" Bonnie asked as we got in the car.

"You are just gonna have to wait and see." I smiled her. I laughed when she glared at me.

~BBBBBBBBBBB~

**ELENA's POV**

"Stefan, has been gone for over 5 hours now. It's almost 12!" I said.

"I'm sure she fine Elena…she would have called if something went wrong." Stefan reseaoned. I paced the length of my room, waiting for Bonnie to call me.

"I just wish she call and tell me what is going on." I whispered.

Stefan grabbed my waist and held me to his chest.

"I'm sure she will call the first chance she gets." Stefan soothed. I buried my face in his neck and breathed in his scent. We both tensed when we heard the door bell ring.

"Elena door!" I heard Jeremy yell.

_Maybe its Bonnie._ I thought as I and Stefan walked down stairs.

When I opened it, I was shocked that it wasn't Bonnie but Esther.

"Esther?" I asked.

"Hello Elena, I have come to ask a favor of you." She smiled.

**A/N: the link to see what Bonnie and Mia outfits are on my profile as well as what Lilith looks like.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

Elena's POV.

"What do you want Esther?" I asked.

"May I come in?" She asked.

"No, now answer my question." I sneered.

"I need your help linking my children again." She said.

"You know how that worked out last time…why try again?" Stefan asked from behind me.

"Because this time I know I won't fail…I have found another source of power, all I need is your blood." She explained.

"No, I won't help you." I answered.

"That's what I thought you say that's why I brought some insurance." She smiled.

"Elena!" I turned around to see that a vampire had Jeremy in a head lock…and Mikael had his hand clamped around Stefan's neck.

"Elena don't do it…don't say yes." Stefan gasped.

"Shut up boy" Mikael sneered.

"Please let them go." I pleaded with them.

"All you have to do is help Elena and we will let them go." Esther reasoned.

"No…" Jeremy gasped out. The vampire squeezed his neck tighter. I could hear the bones cracking under the pressure of his grip.

"Okay! Okay, I'll…I'll do it, just please don't hurt them." I pleaded with her.

They dropped Stefan and Jeremy; I rushed over to their sides. I cradled Jeremy head in my hands as her caught his breathe. Stefan stood as a barrier between us and them.

"How did you even get in here?" Stefan asked the vampire.

"Werewolves don't need to invited in." He smirked.

"We will be here tomorrow to come for you. We will be doing the spell at the old witch's site." Esther said.

"Oh and if you tell anyone about this…I will kill everything in this town starting with your brother and boyfriend." Mikael threatened. With that he and Esther left.

"Great just what we need" Stefan whispered.

I just closed my eyes and held Jeremy tighter. For some reason I feel this will be last time I will be able to hold him.

**~BBBBBBBBBBB~**

**Katherine's POV**

_Money is the anthem__  
__Of success__  
__So before we go out__  
__What's your address?___

_I'm your national anthem__  
__God, you're so handsome__  
__Take me to the Hamptons__  
__Bugatti Veyron___

_He loves to romance 'em,__  
__Reckless abandon,__  
__Holdin' me for ransom,__  
__Upper echelon.___

_He says to "be cool" but,__  
__I don't know how yet.__  
__Wind in my hair,__  
__Hand on the back of my neck.__  
__I said, "Can we party later on?"__  
__He said, "Yes, yes." (Yes.)_

"Could you please shut up" Lucy grumbled from the passage seat.

She and I were driving to Mystic Falls from California for about 2 days now nonstop.

"You know, Lucy, I don't like your attitude." I said.

"Bite me" she growled from underneath her blanket.

"Don't tease me." I smirked.

She threw the blanket off of her, sat up, and looked out the window.

"Where are we?" she asked.

"We are just outside of Mystic Falls." I informed.

"Why are we going there again?" Lucy asked.

"Because I have a friend who asked me for a favor…and there is someone I need to see." I explained.

"What friend and what favor?" She questioned.

"Lucy, really ask too many questions." I laughed.

"Well sorry, but you dragged my across the fucking country and don't even tell me why! Of course I'm gonna ask a lot of questions!" She yelled.

"Ok her name is Lamiai…" I started.

"What the fuck type of name is Lamiai?!" She laughed.

"Are you gonna let me tell the story or what?" I asked.

"Sorry, continue." Lucy said.

"Okay so…"

_*******Flashback******_

_**1569, Maine**_

"_**Why are we here again?" I complained.**_

_**We spent the last five month looking for a grave and the lat two hours digging it up.**_

"_**Because we are bringing back my sister," She explained. She stood at the foot of the grave with a grimore in her hands. She set a circle of little candles around the grave.**_

"_**Why do you need me?" I questioned.**_

"_**Because I need vampire blood and you owe me. I cloaked you from Klaus, you will do this for me." She said.**_

_**I put my hands up in surrender, "Okay fine, calm down."**_

_**She closed her eyes and started chanting. The air become charges with magic and the wind started to pick up.**_

**Okay this is really creepy**_**, I thought as the lightning and thunder began.**_

_**I looked at Lamiai, she had blood coming from her nose, mouth and ears. **_

"_**NO!" she screamed as clasped to the ground. Everything was still…too still**_

"_**What is wrong?!" I asked her as I helped her up.**_

"_**Someone is keeping her down…some witch named Esther. She won't let my sister go!" She sobbed. Suddenly she started to convulse on the ground.**_

"_**Lamiai!" I screamed hold her limbs down. She let out this bone- chilling scream.**_

"_**STOP!" she screamed.**_

"_**Lamiai, what is happening?!Lamiai!" **_

_******end flashback*******_

"Katherine watch it!" I heard Lucy yell out.

I jerked the car back onto the road as I was pulled out of my memories.

"Sorry." I mumbled.

"Just watch the road." Lucy said.

I let out a shaky breathe as we drove past the Now Entering Mystic Falls sign.

"Ready or not here I come." I whispered.

~**BBBBBBBBBBBB~**

**BPOV**

"Okay the first thing we are going to be working on is deflection and your shield." Mia said.

We were standing in a field in the middle of the night and its freezing cold. She motion for Klaus to come over. He handed her a bag filled of dodge balls. She set them in a line between us.

"These balls are the enemy. They are trying to kill you. I'm going to throw these at you full force and you are going to block them with deflection or with your shield." She explained.

"What if I get hit in the face?" I asked.

"Then you get hit in the face." Mia responded. She picked up the first ball and spun it on her finger.

"I don't know…maybe we should start with something softer, like a pillow." I cautioned.

"No," she throws the ball at me. I threw my hands out in front of my face to protect it. I heard Mia laughing and I put my hands down…the ball was spinning in mid air.

I grabbed the ball and threw is back at her. She caught it with one hand and set it back in its place.

"Now I'm going to throw them all at you and you are going to back them." She explained. She raised her hands and all the balls were hovering in the air.

"Grams." I looked over at her.

"It's okay Bonnie, just focus." She advised.

"Ready and go!" Mia yelled. They came at me so fast that I only had time to block all but one…which smacked me in the face.

I heard Damon laughing when I hit the ground, then I heard Emily smack him.

"Not bad, not great but not bad." Klaus walked over and held out his hand to help me up. He brushed off the dirt that was on my clothes and asked if I was okay.

"Yeah," I grimaced as I rubbed the side the ball hit.

"Are you sure?" He asked. He rubbed the spot with his thumb. I leaned into his touch.

"Yeah, I'm good." I whispered. Suddenly Mia appeared beside us.

"As much as I love to watch you two drool over each, we have little be of work to do okay." She smiled sarcastically at us. I blushed when I heard Damon laugh.

"Now I want everyone to pair up with an original and yes that means you too Damon." Mia shot a look at him. He rolled his eyes.

I watched as everyone paired up. Elijah and Grams, Abby and Kol, Rebekah and Damon with Emily. That leaves me with Klaus and Mia looks like she will be by her self.

"I guess it's going to be me and you, love." He smiled down at me.

"Okay but one wrong move…" I started.

"I know…I'm will be burned to a crisp." He joked.

"Glad we are on the same page." I smirked up at him.

"Okay, the original with be your fighting partner through training and your protector when the battle comes." Mia opened her mouth to say something else when she froze. I looked around and saw that Elijah stood in front of Gram like he was blocking her from something. I saw Damon, Rebekah and Kol do the same with Abby and Emily.

I opened my mouth to ask Klaus what is going on when he put his hand over my mouth. He wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me back against his chest.

"Shh… someone is coming." He whispered in my ear.

**A/N: is it Katherine and Lucy or Esther and Mikael. Review please.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

**Chapter 8**

As Klaus was walking through the forest, he gazed down at the sleeping beauty in his arms. Tonight's events had taken a toll on the witch. Between the training and the arrival Katherine and Lucy, Bonnie was overwhelmed and exhausted. She was so tired and out of it she didn't even object to Klaus carrying her the whole way home.

"You know I can a picture if you want, I heard they last a lot longer." Mia said from beside him.

Klaus smirked and shook his head. "I don't think she would approve of me having a picture of her on my person."

"I didn't think she would approve of you carrying through the dark, willowy forest but here are."

"I don't think she was aware of her surroundings to really object."

Mia pulled a string of hair away from Bonnie face. "Sometimes I forget how fragile witches are; the things that this little thing can do amazing me."

"You haven't even seen the best of it." Klaus smiled remember all the times Bonnie used her powers on her.

"You have to proctor, Niklaus." He and Mia turned around to Grams and Elijah walking toward them.

"I will,"

"She is everything to me and I would hate to have to kill for letting her get hurt." Grams threatened.

"I promise to protect Bonnie with my life." Klaus said seriously.

"I think we should hurry along, its not save to be out this late in the forest." Elijah commented.

"Why, are you afraid of the big bad wolf, because I assure you, I don't bite….much." Klaus teased

"I'm simply expressing concern for the women amongst us."

"When are going to realize that us 'women folk' can fend for our selves." Katherine commented from the back.

"Katherine, I have no doubt that you can protect yourself as well as the other women with us but I still feel the need to protect them."

"Its okay baby, you can protect me any day." Mia pulled Elijah down for a kiss when Damon and Rebekah protested from behind them.

"You two make me want to throw up!" "Get a room!"

They laughed and continued rest of the way in silence.

"Do think it is okay for us to be here I mean she said would call you right?" Caroline asked.

"Care, I just want to know if she is okay so we are going to wait for her here." Elena said opening the door to Bonnie's house.

"Do you even know if she is going to come back its three in the morning maybe she going to stay with what's her name until tomorrow."

"She wouldn't do that, she is going to come home."

"Whatever you say, but if she get pissed that we broke into her house I'm blaming it on you." Caroline pointed out.

Elena rolled her eyes and sat on the couch looking at her phone. Hoping that Bonnie would call let her know what is going on.

"Do you think she is ready, Mom?" Abby asked taking a sip of blood in front her.

"With the proper training, yes" Grams assured her daughter.

"Can we even trust these vampire's, I mean Bennett's haven't had the best of luck with vampire's in the past." Lucy commented.

"They can be trusted, they will not hurt us. Well all have a common goal. We are all fighting the same thing." Emily explained.

"Well married one or whatever the hell you too are, your judgment is clouded you can make that call."

"But mine and Abby's aren't. We agree with Emily, Lucy. They are here to help us not hindered us."

"What I don't understand is why you are so willing to work with them. They have been our enemy for a long time. Look at what they did to us. Abby, you were turned by Damon to save that bitch. Emily, you turned in by Katherine and burned at the stake. Grams they took you away from Bonnie and left her alone. And Bonnie has had her family ripped away from her because of them." Lucy yelled.

"Keep your voice down, Bonnie is sleeping. Vampires did not take me away from Bonnie. I made that choice all on my own and incase you are forgetting vampires are the reason why me and Emily are even in the room. As for Abby and Damon, they have made there peace with each. Emily knew what she was getting into when she got involved with Katherine as did you. So stop bringing up the past and look at what is right in front you. We are protecting the future for all the supernatural's. All our ass are on the line. We are not asking you to jump into bed with them; we are asking you to fight with them against a common enemy." Grams scolded.

Lucy signed and knocked back her drink. "You are just going to have to give me time." With that Lucy went up to her room she shared with Abby.

"Like she said, give her some time. She will come around." Emily assured the two.

"I hope so because we can't do this with out her." Abby said.

Unbeknownst to them, there was a pair of hybrid watching the house as few miles back just out of hearing range.

"Go back to house and tell Esther that we found the opening that we needed. Lucy Bennett is our target." The hybrid whispered.

"Yes, sir."

**A/N: Sorry I have update lately I have been really busy with school. So the reason I started the chapter out like this is because I wanted to move the story along a little. I'm sorry if its confusing just ask me any questions and I will answer them.**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

**Bonnie's House**

"Elena!" She could hear someone calling her name but when she looked around she could only see the smiling faces her family and friends.

"Elena!" She looked around, again seeing no one. The voice sound familiar but distant like a whisper.

"Wake up, doppelganger!" She gasped as her shoulder connected with something hard, waking her from a blissful dream.

"Was the really that necessary?" Caroline asked as she helped Elena off the floor.

Elena looked up to see Mia standing in front of them. "Where is Bonnie?" she asked as she rubbed her now sore shoulder.

"That is none of your concern. What we what to know is why you two are here?" Mia asked.

"We? who else is here?" Elena asked looking around.

"Abby is upstairs packing Bonnie's things, now answer my question." Mia pressed.

"Not until you answer mine. Where is Bonnie and why are you and Abby here? What is going on?" Elena question. She clawed at Mia's hand when she grabbed her neck.

"You know, for someone so weak and frail, you are very nosy. You listen very well do you?" She held Caroline down with her other hand when she tried for make a grab for her.

"Let her go!" Caroline yelled trying to get out of Mia hold.

"And why should i do that?"

"Because will hate you if you kill me." Elena gasped. She watched Mia's eyes darken as she tightened her hold on her neck.

"I would be so sure." Just as Elena was about to lose consciousness a hand grabbed Mia's, pulling her away from her neck. She violently coughed trying to bring air back into her lungs.

"Are you okay?" Elena looked up into the dark eyes of Abby Wilson. She shrugged off the hand on her shoulder and look between the two women in front of her.

"Where is Bonnie?" She asked again. She looked over at Caroline to see her and Mia having a staring match.

"She is fine, you shouldn't worry about her. She's with her family." Abby replied picking up the discarded back.

"We're her family not you! She barely even knows you!" Caroline growls not taking her eye of her target.

"Mia, dont!" Abby grabbed her arm when she tried grab Caroline's throat.

"You might want to mind your business and mind your place_ human_." Mia spat. Caroline growled, stepping in front of Elena.

"Elena, please just know that Bonnie is okay and both you just stay away." Abby said as she pulled Mia out of the door.

"Who are you calling?" Caroline asked as Elena dialed her phone

"Stefan. We have another problem."

**Old Witches House.**

"Do you really think she will come?" Mikael asked as he and Esther walked up to the old house.

"If wants to keep the town alive she will." She replied. She smiled when he pulled her into his side for a kiss.

"Why don't we go and have some fun of our own." Esther signed as Mikael nipped at her neck.

"Esther!" she heard one of her hybrids calling for her. She looked up and say them dragging a struggling body toward her.

"What happened to the rest?" Esther asked.

"They killed them. Rebekah and Kol were the only originals there. There was the three Bennett Witches and one of the Petrova doppelgangers, one Salvatore brother was there also. Elijah and Klaus got there after we threw the grenades, we almost didn't make it." One Hybrid explained.

"Well, at least you got away or we wouldn't be having this conversation. My spell worked you just have to be quicker" Esther mused as she looked at Lucy's face.

"It doesn't matter how fast we are! they will kills us!" the Hybrid growled.

"Watch you tough, boy or i will rip it out!" Mikael threatened.

"Let me go! I'll fucking kill you! Get off me, dammit" Lucy yelled trying to pull her arms free.

"I don't think you are in any position to make any threats or even act on them, Miss Bennett. I dampened your powers and i really don't think you can over power two hybrids and a thousand year old vampire." Esther pulled some powered from her pocket and smothered Lucy with it. She held it there until the struggling woman went limp.

"Put her in the basement and tie her up. We shall begin in an hour." She ordered.

"Do you think this will work?" Mikael asked as the hybrids dragged Lucy to the house.

"My dear, do you doubt me?" Esther raised an eyebrow at her husband.

"No, love i don't but she is a Bennett witch." Mikael wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her toward him.

"I know, but it will work. I have put too much into this for it not too." Esther muttered.

**KLAUS'S HOUSE**

"How is it my fault, _she_ provoked me! i asked her a simple question and _she_ got all uppity with _me_! Like she was _better_ than me!" Mia argued as they drove up the long drive way.

"It doesn't matter who started it! Don't let her get to you!" Abby yelled back as she pulled the car to stop

" Well I'm sorry I'm not under the spell of her doppelganger va-"

"Lamiai!" "Abigail!" Both turned their heads to see Sheila and Elijah running toward them.

"Elijah?" Her husband pulled the door off the car, pulling her in his arms. She looked over her shoulder to see Sheila doing the same thing with Abby.

"Hybrids attacked while you were out. Niklaus and i managed to kill three but two got away with Lucy." He explained.

"Bonnie is she okay!" Abby ran to the house. She gasped at what she saw.

The once beautiful mansion looked like a war zone. The furniture had scorch marks and holes in it. There was blood on the walls. Emily was pulling wooden bullets out of Damon. She turned her head at the sound of scream, Bonnie was pulling a wooden stake out of Rebekah's shoulder. She looked up to see Klaus removing Kol from the ceiling. "Bonnie!" She ran over to her daughter, pulling her into an embrace.

"Mom, I'm fine Rebekah protected me." Bonnie assured her mother.

Abby pulled back from Bonnie. " Thank you." She thanked her.

"Yep, no problem." Rebekah grunted pulled a wooden bullet from her neck.

"What the hell did they use?!" Mia wondered stepping over what she thought was a body.

"Grenades with vervain, A Bomb with wooden spikes and guns with many many many wooden bullets." Kol answered pulling spikes from his chest.

"They were fast, too fast. Kol almost didn't block the bomb,...OW! woman I swear!" Damon glared at Emily as she pulled a bullet too closes to his heart.

"Shut up and hold still" Damon growled at her as she reached for another one.

"Why couldn't you use your powers." Mia asked.

" When we tried, there was a blinding pain in our heads then it all went black. Emily and i healed ourselves but if Klaus was a minute longer Bonnie..." Sheila and Abby pulled Bonnie closer to them. Mia closed her eyes trying not to think about a dead Bonnie.

"Alright we need to move. Find somewhere they can get to us." Klaus spoked up.

"What about Grams house no one can get in without an invitation not even Esther." Bonnie suggested.

"Okay lets pack and move quickly." Everyone moved but her and Elijah.

"She fucked up,Elijah. She took Lucy, and almost killed Bonnie. Her own children, Elijah! If you hadn't been with Niklaus...I'm going to kill her!" Mia growled.

"Get in line, because she has a only arm coming after her." Elijah whispered in her hair.

"She fucked with the wrong family." Mia growled. "Esther Mikaelson _will _suffer for what she did."

**A/N: Sorry i haven't updated for a while. I will try to be better in the furture.**


End file.
